Sisters Boyfriend
by JourenJLSter
Summary: Bella is in love with Emmett. But Emmett is going out with Bella's sister Rosalie. Will Emmett feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Bella POV  
Hey everyone my name's Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella. I'm 18 and in senior year. I live in Forks. Rainy Forks. I go to Forks High School. I have shoulder length hair and brown eyes. I HATE make-up even though my best girl friend loves it. I have a twin sister Rosalie Swan who doesn't look like my twin..but I'm completely in love with her boyfriend, my best guy friend Emmett McCarthy. Rosalie's everything someone can ask for, the complete opposite of me,plain jane. Its like she belongs in a fashion magazine. No one actually believes were twins cause she's got blonde hair, inherited by my mother and I've got brown a bit random right? I've got brown eyes and she has blue, no one in my family has brown eyes or brown hair so I'm confused. My mom and dad are split up but we live in Forks here with my dad. Its the start of senior year and Alice my best friend is here to help me choose what to wear.  
"Ugh Alice do I have to do this?" I groan  
"Well DUH! Bella do you want Emmett to see you more than a best friend?" She asked, knowing what my answer would be.  
"Okay then but not to much make up?"I question stupidly knowing she's going to put make-up on me.  
"Whatever" She started playing Bella barbie on me and when she was done I was wearing (insert outfit here) with natural make-up. I can admit I looked pretty good.  
"Thanks Ally"I screamed and hugged her really tight and she pulled away looking in my eyes.  
"Bells, he will fall for you. If not there's always another guy?"She whispered knowing Rosalie was downstairs and could hear everything we were saying.  
"Ally I think he's the one for me" Rosalie walked into my bedroom, looked at me, gave me a dirty and looked away. We had hated each other since we were 13 and she kept taking my friends and boyfriends away from me. I simply grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs to where Emmett was. He looked hot!

Emmett POV  
Me and Rosalie were in a deep make-out session until we heard Bella scream "Thanks Ally". I knew by the sound of it Alice was playing Bella Barbie. I feel sorry for her.  
"Emmett I'll be back in a minute I left my bag upstairs in HER room" she rolled her eyes and strutted up the stairs. Rosalie hated Bella. It was cause Bella was adopted and she don't know. Everyone took Bella in when she first came and loved her like family. I guess Rosalie was just jealous. Bella's my best female friend. Yeah even if my girlfriend hates her. I snapped out of my thoughts with Bella walking down the stairs with her bag slouches over her shoulder.  
"EM!" She yelled and I pulled her into one of my famous bear hugs. We stayed in that position for a while and next thing you know Rosalie comes downstairs and pushes herself onto me forcefully kissing me.

Rosalie POV  
Me and Emmett, the guy me and Bella are both madly on love with, were in the middle of a deep make-out session when I remembered I put my bag in the sluts room when I was putting down clues that she was adopted. "Emmett I'll be back in a minute I left my bag upstairs in HER room" I rolled my eyes and strutted upstairs showing my sexiness to Emmett. I walked in her room, looked at her, gave her a dirty and looked away. We hated each other since I took away all her friends and kissed all her boyfriends. Serves her right for being adopted into this family. She put her bag on her shoulder and walked out slowly. Alice walked towards me and winked "Our plan is successful. She thinks she's all pretty for Emmett" Alice said evily.  
"She won't know what hit her" We laughed and went over our plan to embarrass Bella in front of Emmett today, about her adoption. I heard her yell "EM!" and got pissed.  
"I'm going down to mark my territory Alice catch later!" I whispered and strutted back down the stairs only to find the slut hugging my man. I ran to him and kissed him aggressively making my territory. Emmett kissed back as hard and we could hear Bella walking out of the front door and slamming it shut. Alice ran down the stairs without looking at me and followed Bella.


	2. AN

Hey guys,

sorry for not updating phones dead and well i can't upload..BBM got suspended so basically what im going to do is upload it all at once instead of the small chapters :)

Thanks

-MonkeyMerrygold-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

Alice POV  
I guess I felt bad for doing this to Bella. But I guess that's what she gets for being adopted. But that ain't her fault is it? She's been there for me through all my heartbreaks and I'm being nothing but a bitch back to her. Before I knew it Bella drove us to school and walked in without saying a word to me. Oh my gosh! The pictures are going to be up on the lockers. Of Bella and her real parents. What have I done! Bella ran out of the school crying and everyone was laughing at her. Even Emmett and Rosalie.

Bella POV  
I walked away from Alice. I was just so mad. I don't know why? So I walked in school and found people laughing at me. It was normal so I shrugged it off. I walked through the locker hallway and I saw all the lockers with a picture of a baby,a mum and a dad. I went to my locker and saw a bigger poster that said 'Bella the girl with no parents;they committed suicide so they didn't see her face. Look in the mirror!' Omg these were my real parents and I was adopted. Tears were running down my cheeks as I opened my locker and looked in the mirror. Alice! She had put on make-up that kills your face 10 mins later. I was never going to forgive her. I slammed my locker and ran for the entrance. I was stopped at the sight of Emmett kissing Rosalie my 'sister'.

Bella POV  
He didn't care. Why would he care. I'm not important. Everyone leaves cause of me. No one wants me. I ran out of the school and heard Emmett booming laughter. I sighed and ran for the cliffs. I took a deep breath and sat down. No one wanted me. My mom was gone. My dad was gone. Rene was gone. Alice was gone. Esme(Emmett Mom) had gone. Carlslile(Emmett's Dad) had gone. Emmett. Was. Gone. I had no reason to live. I was alone. I bawled and bawled till I had no tears to cry. I stood and took out my phone and looked at the time. 00:00. Great, midnight and no one was looking for me. I sighed and sat down looking at the moonlight reflecting on the sea. I ain't gonna deal with this shit. Everyone I love goes away. I put curse's on people. I'm unwanted. I slept for what seemed like days.

Bella POV  
I woke up to what sounded like birds chirping. Wait birds never chirpy in Forks? What the. I looked up. I was still in Forks.  
"Great, the worlds probably happy I'm sleeping" I mumbled while walking. I walked 'home' and saw no cars were there so I got my key unlocked the door and walked in. Everything was there. I walked upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. I wondered how much money I had. I grabbed my piggy bank and bashed it open with a shoe. I had altogether...$3000.  
"Woah that's a lot"  
I put it away safety in my bag and walked to the bathroom putting all my toiletries into a bin bag and putting the bin bag into my suitcase. I took all my clothes out and changed first to a pair of jeans and a sweater. I packed all my stuff away and picked up my photo albums. I chucked that in my case too. I took deep breaths as I sat down and started on the letters.

Dear D..Charlie,

Guess what? I found out. I've been at the cliff for the past few days just to let you know. I've decided. I'm leaving. I'm going to LA to fulfil my dreams. I'm sorry, love you

Bella.  
x

Rosalie,

I know we wernt ever the best of friends or real close sisters but I'm sorry. I messed up. Have a nice life with Emmett you guys are made for each other. Thanks for making me realise that I'm adopted. From now on your an only child Rose. Love you  
Bella  
x

To Alice,

Wow. We were best friends. You were more of a sister to me then Rose. I was there for you in every heartbreak of yours but still you betrayed me. I love you an all but I think its time to forgive and forget. I'm going to forgive you and forget that you were ever in my life. Be happy stranger.  
Bella  
x

Dear Emmett,

Hey, you and Rose make an awesome couple. You'll be together forever. I expect some buff babies from you too. I don't know how to put this Emmett. I've been in love with you since I met you. But your in love with Rose. I didn't tell you before cause it would create problems between you two. I'm sorry.  
Bella  
x

Bella POV  
I heard a knock on the door so I ran down the stairs and opened it to see Emmett. Before he could say anything I slammed the door.  
"BELLA! Please let me in!" He pleaded  
"Rosalie ain't here!" I yelled.  
"Its you I need to talk to" He said. Huh?  
I opened the door slightly and kinda let him in. He stood there for a while and then pulled me into a hug. I pulled away angrily and looked him in the eye.  
"Here to laugh at me?" I questioned him.  
"Bella let me explain" He asked.  
"Fine" I gave in so easily. He's my weakness.  
"The only reason I laughed was because Rosalie was going to tell you something about me" He mumbled the end.  
"Like what?"  
"I love you Bella" he looked in my eyes and slowly leaned in. I leaned in too and next thing you know we were kissing a soft but passionate kiss. I pulled away saying  
"I love you too"  
He ran with me in his arms upstairs and kissed me and dropped me on my bed slowly. He gave me sweet kisses on my neck and on to my shoulders. He looked me in the eyes and said "I want you". "I want you more" I replied. "Prove it" He said in his husky voice. I kissed him fiercely and grinded on him. I could tell he was getting hard cause he rolled on top of my and pulled my shirt off and threw it too the side. He kissed me down my chest and rubbed the top of my breasts. I moaned a slight bit and he got up to lock the door. While his back was turned I re-positioned myself into a position that was sexy enough for him. My legs were at one end opened wide and I put out my chest to make my boobs stand out. One of my hands what on my pussy,on top of my jeans and the other was holding the side of the bed. He turned and looked at me hungrily, he ran over to the bed and was kissing me again. We were full on making out and I made the next move by putting my hands up to the back of his shirt and pulling it off so his god-like,chisled abs were showing. I traced them with my hands and kissed each pack. He soon had my bra off and was rubbing my tits. He was flicking them and it was turning me on. I ripped his jeans and boxers off along with my jeans and panties. He was putting his dick in me. We were making love. We made love. Me and Emmett McCarthy made love! Rosalie came back that night and Emmett jumped out of the window and through the front door so she wouldn't suspect us. Wait. I. Had. Sex. With. My. Sisters. Boyfriend. I was crying now. How could I do that? I covered myself with my sheets and fell asleep crying.

Bella POV  
2 Months Later.

I still was in Forks. I decided I would go after I graduate. I had no friends. Emmett totally blanked me and Alice avoided me all the time. I didn't really care. I was in Biology sitting next to Emmett. He ignored me. Ever since we made love. My thoughts were interrupted by a weird feeling in my stomach. I was gonna hurl. I ran out of the classroom and into the toilets where I puked at least four times. I rinsed my mouth and walked back to class. When I walked in everyone just stared at me. I walked to my seat and put my head on the table.  
"Isabella!" Mr Banner yelled.  
"Hmm?" I put my head up and suddenly felt really drowsy. Everything was spinning and I fell into total darkness.

Emmett POV  
Oh shit! Bella went to puke. Would that mean? No way in hell. I used protection. Didn't I? She walked back in the class and walked to her seat. She put her head down for a while.  
"Isabella!" Mr Banner yelled. Jeez dude!  
"Hmm?" She mumbled and put her head up. She fainted. Shit. I picked her up bridal style and ran her to the nurses office and banged on the door. Nurse Suzy came out and gasped. She carried her in and done some doctor stuff.  
"Well Emmett, she's pregnant" she said happily.  
"WHAT!?" I yelled.  
She twitched and was slowly waking up. I just walked out of the room.

Bella POV  
I woke up and found myself in the nurses office and looked at her confused. She was grinning and said to me "Your pregnant" I gasped and tears came out. "Don't worry sweetie, it'll be alright, do you wanna leave?" I nodded. I needed to leave from Forks. I walked out of the room and saw Emmett.  
"Emmett!" I yelled. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "You know?" He just nodded and walked away. I was left there in the parking lot by myself. Again.

Months had gone by and Charlie found out. When him and Rosalie asked me who the father is I just shrugged and said I was drunk. Charlie hugged me and said he'll support me but Rosalie just walked off. Alice, Emmett or Rosalie hadn't talked to me. I had a huge bump and found out I was having triplets. I was waddling around school when I went to the toilet. When I got there I dreaded it. It was Lauren and Jessica.  
"Look who it is, the pregnant whore!" Lauren exclaimed.  
"Shutup, the only whores here are you two" I said back to them. They looked at eachother and nodded. Jessica kicked me right where my babys were and Lauren got the 'slippery floor' sign and whacked my stomach with it. I felt warm blood around me and the two laughing while walking out. I was gasping for breath as I tried and walked out but I collapsed halfway. Everyone was in class. I guess I'll just die then.

Rosalie POV  
The bell rang and I ran out of the Biology classroom to go see Emmett but I stepped dead in my tracks when I saw Bella my sister in a pool of blood fainted. I screamed and Emmett ran towards me. I pointed at Bella shaking and he ran to pick her up. We had he in both our arms and took her to Nurse Suzy. She called the ambulance and we all went to the hospital. We were waiting for the doctor to come out when I asked Emmett "Em, I think Bella's kids are rape kids" He looked at me with shock on his face and slapped me. I was on the verge of tears when he yelled at me "Don't you say anything like that about MY children!" I gasped and ran outside not wanting to look back and ran to the house. I ran into her room and saw four letters tucked underneath her pillow. I walked over and took them out. I read the one that was addressed to me.

Rosalie,

I know we wernt ever the best of friends or real close sisters but I'm sorry. I messed up. Have a nice life with Emmett you guys are made for each other. Thanks for making me realise that I'm adopted. From now on your an only child Rose. Love you

Bella  
x

Wow, after all that she loves me. And I hated her. She covered up the fact that she loved Emmett for my sake. Wow I'm a monster. I was only with Emmett for the sake of it. I got in my car and drove to the hospital where I saw Emmett. "Emmett I'm sorry. I was wrong to call Bellas babies rape babies. Its what she told us. Me and Charlie. That she was drunk and got pregnant. She really loves you and those are your kids that she's carrying. She lied for us. I'm sorry Emmett but we should break up. Its for the better. You love her, she loves you. Your a perfect match made in heaven. I was wrong to come between you two" With that I turned proud of myself and paced up and down waiting for the news of my sister to come through.

Emmett POV  
I was sitting there anxiously. What's gonna happen to her? Only if I didn't ignore her and act like she never existed. Damn. Rosalie interuppted my thoughts and said ""Em, I think Bella's kids are rape kids" I was fuming. I slapped her. Hard. She was on the verge of tears. I guess I have to tell her. "Don't you say anything like that about MY children!" She was shocked. She ran out with tears running silently down her face. I sighed and just moved on. Rosalie's a bitch. She told everyone about Bella's parents and even Alice ain't talking to Bella. She has no friends but that's going to change. "Emmett I'm sorry. I was wrong to call Bellas babies rape babies. Its what she told us. Me and Charlie. That she was drunk and got pregnant. She really loves you and those are your kids that she's carrying. She lied for us. I'm sorry Emmett but we should break up. Its for the better. You love her, she loves you. Your a perfect match made in heaven. I was wrong to come between you two" Rosalie said. She turned on her heel and paced around. YES! Rosalie broke up with me! I can be with Bella now. Whoop.

3rd Person  
The doctor walked out of Bella's room with a sad look on his face. Emmett, Charlie and Rosalie ran up to him with questioning looks on their faces.  
"I'm so sorry. The three babies died by the pressure of the board. I'm sorry" he said sadly. Rosalie burst out in tears and hugged her father Charlie while Emmett broke down on the floor.  
"My babies...they're dead" Emmett choked out.  
"Rose, what does he mean by his babies?" Charlie managed to say out.  
"Dad...Bella's dead babies are Emmetts..they're in love. I was stopping them from being together all this time" Rose said with sympathy on her face. Charlie just looked away.  
"C..can w..we see her?" Emmett said.  
"Yeah, but be very careful"He said calmly. Emmett walked in.

Bella POV(the rest is in her pov)  
I woke up at the sound of people walking in. I put my hand down to where my bump was but it had gone! "My babies! Where are they?!" I looked up to see Emmett, Rosalie and Charlie standing with sympathetic looks on their faces. "What happened to them?" They were quiet. Emmett spoke up. "Bells"  
"Don't Bells me tell me where my babies are!"  
"I guess you've forgotten Bella but they're MY babies aswell!" He yelled  
"Well you don't treat them like your kids. You left. Ignored me. For 3 months Emmett. I expected pregnancy to be a good feeling knowing that someone was going to be there to pull my hair up. To come with me and see my babies. But no." I told him with tears streaming down my face.  
"Bella. They're gone. You can't have any more" he whispered. WHAT! My babies. My unborn babies. Had gone? They died. Cause of me. Why did I go into the toilets. Why?  
"This is all my fault". I stopped breathing. "I love..you...Emmett" I managed to choke out. My world went pitch black all of a sudden. My heart stopped beating and my soul was ripped out of my chest. I had no reason to live. I was dying.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres a little twist...**

I felt the fire go through my body, as it took over my limbs and organs. I wanted this pain to go away, but I would not be foolish and scream. I would act like the strong woman I am and get through this pain. I wonder if Emmetts moved on, with Rose. I want to be normal again. Woah, everything's cooling down. It feels really refreshing to finally have some cold there. I hear footsteps. "Carlisle, the process is over...her heartbeats speeding up" Alice?, what's she doing there?

**Hope you guys enjoyed the little twist as a had a review which told me that Bella should be able to live happily with Emmett. **

**R&R:D**  
**And check out my other stories...**


End file.
